


30 narozenin Severuse Snapea

by tesalutat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Crack Relationships, F/M, Gen, M/M, Meta, Nonsense, Time Loop
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22049011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tesalutat/pseuds/tesalutat
Summary: Severus Snape má narozeniny. Slaví je sám, ve sklepení, jen se sklenkou něčeho ostřejšího. Co se stane, když se náhle objeví nečekaný host? A pak další a další?Obsahuje hrátky s časem, Prodanou nevěstu, Visací zámek, Queen i Járu Cimrmana.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 4





	30 narozenin Severuse Snapea

**Author's Note:**

> Tato povídka byla napsaná jako dárek ke kamarádovým třicátým narozeninám tři dny před oslavou (tento fakt se bude hodit). Dostala jsem svolení uveřejnit ji, oproti originálu bylo vypuštěno pouze kamarádovo jméno.
> 
> Toto dílo má k sobě také playlist složený ze skladeb, které v povídce zazní (některé dvakrát). Můžete se navnadit předem nebo se na něj taky úplně vykašlat. Každopádně [zde](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLbLOqR1g40lH-XLRi1HEiD1a1HtmnVVGk) je.
> 
> Nově dostupné také v ruštině! [TADY](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10043669)

1

Severus Snape se narodil ošklivý a nespokojený a neurčitá vzpomínka na tuto politováníhodnou událost naplňovala jeho mysl většinu času, obzvláště potom v den jeho narozenin. Jako dítě protrpěl několik pokusů o narozeninovou oslavu a jedinou špetku veselí do jeho života vnesla pouze učebnice lektvarů pro pokročilé, kterou v nevábně zbarveném papíře objevil, když mu bylo dvanáct. S potěšením uvítal zjištění, že dospělí lidé se výročím svého příchodu na svět zabývají podle vlastních preferencí, v jeho případě tedy vůbec. Každý rok se dočkal lahve něčeho ostřejšího (od Minervy), balíčku exotických přísad do lektvarů (od Pomony) a ponožek (od Brumbála), příležitostně také přání podepsaného ostatními kolegy. S tímto uspořádáním byl zcela spokojen.

Své letošní narozeniny strávil jako jakýkoli jiný den, jen pro zpestření srazil Nebelvíru o něco více bodů než obvykle. Dostal své přání, svůj kvalitní alkohol a svou perlovku nigerijskou (obzvláště vhodnou pro léčbu kocovin a trávení plazů – do tohoto daru se zjevně promítl spor o skleníky z minulého týdne), místo ponožek ho tentokrát čekala zelená šála. V krbu jeho sklepního příbytku plápolal oheň, na psacím stole se kromě stohu pergamenů, určených bohužel k oznámkování a ne k podpalu, nacházela také sklenka whisky a místností tiše plynula klavírní sonáta. Dokonalý večer. Klid a mír. Hodně dobré whisky. 

Zaklepání. 

Kdyby pohled mohl zabíjet, byl by opovážlivec za dveřmi v okamžiku mrtvý. A jeho dveře by byly v plamenech. V návalu nechuti se rozhodl předstírat, že není doma. Uvědomoval si, že je to absurdní, instinkt asociála byl ale silnější.  
Zaklepání. Tentokrát horlivější. 

Zavrčel a vydal se ke dveřím. Tohle si vychutná. Dnešek mu žádný stupidní student nezkazí. 

Když se dveře otevřely, měl pocit, jako by se mu na okamžik zastavilo srdce a všechen vzduch z plic zmizel jako mávnutím hůlky. „To ti to trvalo,“ zasmálo se rudovlasé zjevení před jeho dveřmi a prošlo kolem něj dovnitř. 

„Lily?“ 

„Hm?“ zeptala se osoba před ním s úsměvem. Vypadala jako Lily, jako by mu vystoupila ze vzpomínek. Byla krásná a zjevně zcela živá. Něco nebylo v pořádku. „Proč na mě tak koukáš, miláčku? Přece sis nemyslel, že tě zrovna dneska nechám samotného?“

Severus nevěřícně zíral, neschopen slova. Tohle nebylo normální. Tohle nemohla být pravda. Možná byla ta whisky od Minervy řízlá ještě něčím jiným. Nebo se příliš nadýchal perlovky nigerijské, obzvláště vhodné pro léčbu kocovin a trávení plazů. Možná zakopl v koupelně a rozbil si hlavu. Dárek od Brumbála se mu zcela výjimečně jevil jako nejbezpečnější. 

„Co jsi zač?“ Každou slabiku obalil příslibem násilí se špetkou čistého děsu, který se mu nepovedlo potlačit. Pro znásobení efektu na osobu, která nemohla být Lily – a i kdyby byla, rozhodně by mu neříkala miláčku a nenosila mu narozeninové dorty (jeden už stihla položit na psací stůl vedle lahve pravděpodobně halucinogenní whisky, jevil se čokoládově) – namířil hůlku. 

„Severusi, co se děje?“ Její hlas byl dokonalou reprodukcí vzpomínky na ni. 

„Lily Evansová je už přes deset let mrtvá.“ 

Uchechtla se. Nebyl to dvakrát příjemný zvuk, zvláště protože skutečná Lily se smála zcela jinak. Pamatoval si to přesně, často ho její smích děsil ve snech spolu s vizemi jejího mrtvého těla. Tělo stojící před ním nebylo Lily. Podobalo se mu do nejmenších detailů, ale nebylo Lily.

„Nestojím o žádná vysvětlení, zmiz, ať už jsi cokoli.“ 

„Ten dort je višňový.“ 

2

Severus Snape seděl v křesle u krbu, listoval nejnovějším vydáním _Jedovatých hub pro profesionální mágy_ (dar, který si nadělil sám) a vychutnával si whisky. Minerva ještě nikdy nezklamala. Co se týče Brumbála... Fialovo-modré ponožky. Ty se nebudou hodit nikdy. Pokojem se rozléhaly jazzové tóny. Mudlovská hudba měla své kouzlo, byť ne doslova. Dokonalý večer, perfektně strávený narozeninový den. Klid a mír. Hodně dobré whisky. 

Pak se plameny v krbu rozzářily zeleně a uprostřed se objevila hlava vlkodlaka, kterého vždy nerad viděl. 

„Lupine, jestli okamžitě nevypadneš z mého krbu –“

„Říkal jsem si, že bych se zastavil,“ přerušil ho s až obdivuhodnou nonšalancí. „Dozvěděl jsem se, že máš narozeniny a připadalo mi to jako ideální příležitost k zakopání válečné sekyry.“ 

„Vlkodlaci nemají protistojné palce, Lupine,“ zasyčel, potlačuje touhu hodit po Lupinově hlavě sklenici nebo svou knihu. „O návštěvy nestojím, kliď se zpátky do svého doupěte.“ 

„Ten dort je čokoládový?“

Snape zamrkal. Pak se pomalu otočil a podíval na obsah svého psacího stolu. Uprostřed se vyjímala tmavá pochutina ve tvaru dortu. „Višňový,“ vydechl skoro proti své vůli. Jak se tam ta věc dostala? A kdo... Před očima se mu mihl rozmazaný obraz. Zelená šála. Orlovka... Ne perlovka nigerijská. Lily.

„Vhodná pro léčbu kocovin a trávení plazů,“ ozvalo se znuděně z krbu. Lupinova tvář nabyla neobvykle sarkastického výrazu. „Všechno nejlepší, Severusi.“ 

3

Noc se blížila k půlnoci a Severus Snape, nejstrhanější učitel v Bradavicích, oslavoval narozeniny opravováním esejů o vlkodlacích. Suplování mělo občas své výhody. Červený inkoust se na hnědých odstínech pergamenů krásně vyjímal. Whisky všemu dodávala jakousi sváteční atmosféru. Gramofon v rohu si pobrukoval něco o ponorkách. Klid a mír. Klid a mír. 

Čísi ruka mu zakryla výhled. Následovala velice krátká potyčka končící inkoustem v opečovávané tváři Zlatoslava Lockharta. Válel se na podlaze a ječel. 

„Vstaňte,“ ucedil Snape. „Jak jste se sem u Merlina dostal?“

„Byl jsem tu celou dobu,“ vyštěkl Lockhart, když se posbíral ze země. „Červenou z téhle košile nedostanu. Co to do tebe vjelo?“

„Tykejte svým náctiletým fanynkám. Možná vás některá naučí formuli pro čištění oděvů, četla ho jistě v učebnici pro první ročník.“ 

Zlatoslav vypadal zdrceně, což bylo záměrem a skýtalo jeho černému, studenému srdci mnohá potěšení. Pak se zjevila pochybnost. Lockhart byl už rok zavřený u svatého Munga. Nepamatoval si ani vlastní jméno a bylo značně nepravděpodobné, že by se byl schopen obléct, natož se sám dostat do Bradavic a k němu do pracovny. 

„Co jsi zač?“ zasyčel a prakticky bodl vetřelce před sebou do krku hůlkou. Ona tři slova zazněla ozvěnou v jeho hlavě. Jako by ji už někdy –

4

„Vem si mě, Severusi, vem si mě teď a tady!“ prohlásilo v růžové oděné monstrum dramaticky za zvuků Wagnerovy _Jízdy Valkýr_. Místnost voněla po višních a dobré whisky. To byla veškerá pozitiva, která ovšem dokázala potlačit jeho náhlou intenzivní touhu vykouzlit sklepení okno a vrhnout se do jezera. 

„Pane-bože-ježíši!“ probudila se v něm jeho polokřesťanská výchova, když se raději nejmenovaná přiblížila a dramatickým odhozením županu ukázala úplně vše. „Petrificus totalus!“ 

Hrůza se zastavila, nevítaná návštěva se rozkydla na podlaze a Severus Snape si nalil další sklenici whisky. Tak tyhle narozeniny... už se jednou –

5

Nad krbem se sušily sedmikrásky a modré pletené ponožky s hvězdičkami, dary od Brumbála a Pomony. Severus Snape zíral do neurčita, na pergamen s obzvláště obludnou esejí o magické flóře střední Afriky ze špičky brku odkapával rudý inkoust. Hudebně byla scéna podkreslena árií z _Prodané nevěsty_. 

„Klid,“ řekl tiše, jako by se pokoušel vzpomenout.

Ozvalo se zaklepání.

„A mír.“ Odevzdaně vstal, brk zahodil do červené kaňky vedle perlovky nigerijské. „Obzvláště vhodné pro léčbu kocovin a trávení plazů.“

Za dveřmi stála Minerva McGonagallová v károvaném županu. Zhluboka se nadechl. Aspoň že není růžový. Hluboko uvnitř cítil, že růžové župany představují bezpečnostní riziko. „Minervo, pojď dál, ale u Merlina, nesundávej si ten župan.“ 

Zamrkala a zamračila se. Skoro jako skutečná Minerva McGonagallová, skoro úplně jako ona. Ustoupil, aby ji pustil dovnitř. Prosmýkla se kolem něj skoro jako skutečná Minerva McGonagallová. A možná byla skutečná. Možná. Tohle byl nesmírně dlouhý večer. Nesmírně dlouhé večery?

Posadila se do křesla u krbu a upřeně ho pozorovala. Držel se bezpečné vzdálenosti. 

„Vím, že nejsi Minerva McGonagallová. Ale –“ Rázně imitaci zástupkyně ředitele, která se nadechla k odpovědi, utnul pohybem ruky. „Ale rozhodně se snažíš být jako ona. Máš něco z její inteligence. Maximálně dvacet procent, ale to mi bude muset stačit.“

„No prosím, Severusi, vem si mých dvacet procent inteligence,“ odvětila ostře a zkřížila ruce na prsou. „Nemáme moc času.“

„Zažívám jeden večer, pořád dokola.“

_Znám jednu dívku..._

„Časovou smyčku.“

_...ta má dukáty, má dukáty..._

„Přesně tak.“

_...a chalupu, a chalupu..._

„Bude to autorský záměr.“

6

Ke svým letošním narozeninám nedostal whisky, ale višňovku. Smíchal ji s vodkou a zádumčivě zíral do plamenů. Objektivně vzato byl jeho den dokonalý. Nebelvírští málem podpálili učebnu lektvarů a viděl Draca Malfoye zakopnout o vlastní hábit. Výjimečně neměl ani žádné eseje k polití červeným inkoustem. K půlnoci se mu v krbu materializoval Sirius Black, který ho právě masíroval. Broukal si povědomou melodii (bylo to _I Want To Break Free_ od světoznámé kapely Queen) a voněl po uhlí. 

„Doufám, že jsem ráno uklouzl v koupelně a rozrazil si lebku.“

7

„Proč vypadáš jako Helen McCrory?!“

„Proč nevypadáš jako Alan Rickman?!“

8

Severus Snape se rozhlédl po své pracovně. Technicky vzato také obýváku, předsíni a příležitostné sušárně bylin. Snažil se zachytit detaily. V uších mu zněly nekonfliktní hlasy Björna, Bennyho, Agnethy a Anni-Frid. Momentálně mu tvrdili, že jakožto čikitita se nemá poddávat žalu. Překvapivě byl dárek od Brumbála nejbezpečnější a nejpovzbudivější. 

Nebyl si zcela jistý tím, co se děje. Před chvílí, když zvedl hlavu a začal se rozhlížet po své pracovně, předsíni... „A technicky vzato příležitostné sušárně bylin.“ … měl pocit, jako by to bylo to jediné, co kdy v životě udělal. Mysl mu halila mlha, v jediném shluku se mísily vůně, chutě, barvy, zvuky. Nebyl si jistý ničím, ani tím, jestli existuje šance na spasení. 

Vstal a zamířil ke dveřím. Ozvalo se zaklepání. Otevřel dveře. 

„Pane profesore,“ zajíkla se slečna Grangerová a celá rudá zabořila pohled do země. „Omlouvám se, že ruším...“ 

„Kdo vás poslal, Grangerová? Kde jste se tu vzala?“ 

„Přinesla jsem vám svou esej,“ kníkla oslovená. Skoro stejně jako skutečná Hermiona. Znechutil sám sebe zjištěním, jak dobře ji má přečtenou. Přijal slohu, kterou mu podávala a zabouchl jí dveře před nosem. Otevřel –

9

Na psacím stole ležela složka zapadaná rudě popsanými pergameny. Rudě popsané pergameny zase ležely pod spoře oděným tělem madam Rosmerty. Nebylo žádných dokladů jejího příchodu, zkrátka tam byla a byla tam vždy. Severus Snape měl narozeniny a ona měla pocit, že je vhodné je uctít jaksi speciálně. Už jí ale začínala být zima. Oslavenec zvedl obočí, když si všiml její přítomnosti, kopl do sebe panáka, vstal a opustil prostor. _...a chalupu a chalupu..._

10

Večer plynul v uklidňujících tónech Vivaldiho _Čtvera ročních období_ , mudlovská hudba měla své kouzlo.

„Byť ne doslova, zlato,“ zapředla žena svůdně se vlnící kolem... vlastně tak nějak všeobecně kolem vzdorující reality. „Tak na to skočíme, ne?“ 

Severus Snape seděl v křesle, v ruce lahev, kolem krku zelenou šálu (dárek od Brumbála). Měl narozeniny a hodlal je slavit sám, zavřený ve sklepení, chráněný před vnějšími vlivy. Nebylo mu to přáno, narativ ho nenáviděl. A ženština před ním se přibližovala. 

„Kdo jste? Co děláte u mě doma?“ Jeho tón ji ani v nejmenším nezaskočil. Usmála se a jeho v tu chvíli napadlo, že je asi nejskutečnější bytostí za celou věčnost. Ta myšlenka ho zarazila. Co měla u všech prokletých znamenat? 

„Že jsem originál,“ zašeptala a pokusila se ho pohladit po tváři. Uhnul a ona se zasmála. 

„No tak dobrá, Sevi. Jmenuju se Gigi Genevieve Mary Sue Gerard Raven Way, jsem nová profesorka přeměňování, napůl víla a úplně upír. Mým životním cílem je ti vyšukat mozek z hlavy a pak se obětovat pro vyšší dobro.“ 

„To mne nepřekvapuje,“ podotkl znechuceně, protože ho to nepřekvapilo. Jako by snad šlo o nějaký opakující se –

11

Sešli se u dortu, Severus Snape a Bellatrix Lestrangeová. „Je višňový,“ řekli pomalu a oba zároveň, zírajíce si nenávistně do očí. Dort neřekl nic, ale ve skutečnosti byl čokoládový. 

„Lži!“ zařvala Bellatrix a smetla dort i všechno ostatní z desky Snapeova psacího stolu. Červený inkoust se rozlil po podlaze, vpíjel se do koberce a tvořil abnormálně inteligentní obrazce. Čas se nachýlil. Pergameny se rozlétly po okolí, některé našly cestu i do ostře rudých plamenů v krbu. Oheň se roztančil a hořelo všechno. 

Severus Snape, nejstrhanější učitel v Bradavicích, hleděl apaticky na zkázu své pracovny a Bellatrix Lestrangeová, téměř skutečná, dělala to samé, jen se u toho usmívala. Papírové stěny mizely jako kulisy.

12

Dary: whisky, mandragoří odvar, černá háčkovaná čepice s bambulí  
Hudba: _Final Countdown – Europe_  
Postava: Fred a George Weasleyovi  
Děj: humor? prank? naštvaný Snape? nějaké další tajemné pindy  
Opakující se motivy:  
\- „skoro jako skutečný...“  
\- vyhrožování hůlkou  
\- „Co jsi zač?“  
\- možná zmínka o županech  
**nahodit nonsens**

13

Severus Snape měl narozeniny. Klid a mír v duši ovšem nenastal. 

Seděl u psacího stolu, před sebou složku, která se zdála povědomá. V jednom rohu byla potřísněná červeným inkoustem, který snad léty vybledl. Otevřel ji. Uvnitř byla malá hora papírů – ne pergamenů – a první strana nesla dvě slova: Pro Čtenáře. 

„Všechno nejlepší, Severusi,“ ozvalo se těsně před ním. Trhl sebou a vzhlédl. Samotný velký Albus Wulfric Percival. „Percival Wulfric Brian,“ mrkl na něj zpoza půlměsícových brýlí. Něco na něm ale nebylo úplně v pořádku. 

„Rozhlédni se, Severusi, nic není v pořádku.“ 

Chtěl něco namítnout, když v koutku oka zahlédl bílo. Jakmile si ho všiml, jakoby plazivým pohybem vzbuzujícím pouze nepříjemné pocity v žaludku se rozšířilo všude. Stáli na nádraží v King's Cross. 

„Kde to jsme?“ zeptal se, i když měl svá podezření. Že by byl konečně oproštěn od únavného utrpení daného bytím? Praštil se v koupelně do hlavy a rozrazil si lebku?

„O tvé koupelně nic nevím. Ale toto je svého druhu záhrobí, ano,“ pokýval hlavou Brumbál. „I když ani jeden, metafyzicky řečeno, nikdy nezažijeme smrt. Jsme věční, dokud jsme čtení. Dokud nás používají, existujeme.“ 

„Co to ksakru znamená?“ _...I'm just a poor boy, from a poor family..._ „Brumbále!“ _...Bismillah, we will not let you go!..._ „Kdo je Čtenář?!“ _...Let him go! We will not_ –

14

„Polib mě, Srabusi.“

„Avada Kedavra.“

15

 _...punk..._ Letošní narozeninový den si rozhodně neužíval. Měl pocit, že trval celé měsíce. Zmijozelští podpálili učebnu lektvarů a protože u toho byla Minerva, musel své koleji odebrat body, ve spěchu se _...punk..._ zamotal do svého hábitu a málem spadl ze schodů (viděl ho Protiva, takže o tom už slyšela celá škola) a poslední kapička naděje zmizela, když zjistil, že se mu veškeré _...punk..._ zásoby červeného inkoustu vpily do koberce a tvořily abnormálně inteligentní obrazce. „Čas se nachýlil.“ 

Nevěděl, proč to řekl, ani z jakého důvodu mu na mysl přišla právě Bellatrix Lestrangeová, višňový _...punk..._ dort a sedmikrásky pod měsícem. Všechno byl chaos. Jehla gramofonu se zasekla na jediném slově písně, kterou nikdy předtím neslyšel a slyšet nechtěl. 

Krb zazářil zelenými plameny a do místnosti _...punk..._ dramaticky vstoupil Lucius Malfoy. Voněl po uhlí. Severus zaúpěl. Původně mělo jít o zaúpění pouze vnitřního charakteru, z důvodu nedostatečné snahy se mu dostalo zvuku zachytitelného lidským uším.

„Čemu vděčím _...punk..._ za tvou návštěvu? Svatého Jiří je až za čtvrt roku.“ 

Malfoy přešel poznámku o hadech a štírech, neb jí nerozuměl. „Urazil jsi moji ženu.“ 

Matný obraz, snad vzpomínka, snad déjà _...punk..._ vu. Tak jako tak zformovala větu. „Vypadala jako Helen McCrory.“ 

„To je potom pochopitelné,“ řekl Lucius po chvíli. „Punk je jinde.“

Mudlovská hudba –

16

„Přinesla jsem višňovku,“ zamávala mu Tonksová lahví před nosem. „Slyšela jsem, že tu máte abnormálně inteligentní obrazce.“

„Na koberci.“ Stál na stole. Neměl k tomu důvod, možná se tak narodil, možná je to Maybelline. Zdmi šepotaly hlasy elfů, z gramofonu totiž zněla tolkienovská audio kniha.

„Fascinující!“ 

„Přišla jste sem za nějakým účelem? Vlkodlaci došli?“ Časová linka neseděla a on to věděl. Jak to věděl, to byla zcela jiná otázka. Jistě věděl jen to, že má narozeniny, jmenuje se Severus Snape a bytost před ním je téměř Nymfadora Tonksová obdivující abnormálně inteligentní obrazce. Z nějakého důvodu byla v županu. Pod ním zcela oblečená. 

„Není čas.“

„Čas na co?“

„Oslava je za tři dny.“

17

„Posaďte se, Pottere,“ štekl Snape, když se jmenovaný objevil na jeho prahu. Dnes se nedopustil jiného provinění krom existence, a to ostatně ke školnímu trestu stačilo vždy. „Nachystáte perlovku nigerijskou k destilaci.“

„Perlovku nigerijskou, vhodnou k léčbě kocovin a trávení plazů?“

„Mlčte a pracujte.“ 

Zatímco Potter trpěl, profesor lektvarů seděl v křesle u krbu, vesele plápolajícího, ale schopného absolutní zkázy, poslouchal potichu plynoucí koncert smyčcového kvarteta a listoval darem od Brumbála. Tentokrát to nebyly fialovo-modré ponožky, ale mapa pražské hromadné dopravy. Vhodné pouze pro labužníky. 

„Au, sakra!“ Ozvalo se mu za zády. „Pořezal jsem se, pane profesore!“ 

„To jste hodný. 10 bodů pro Zmijozel.“ Klid a mír. Kapka dvě krve vyvoleného na složce na kraji stolu. 

18

Severus Snape stál u krbu a nenávistně zíral do plamenů. Plamenům to bylo jedno. Kdyby tato scéna trvala déle, napadlo by Snapea, že v danou chvíli nemá důvod k nenávisti, že nemá ani důvod k tomu stát u krbu nebo mít na hlavě černou háčkovanou čepici s bambulí. Zíral ovšem nenávistně a tak to mělo být. 

„Nemáme důvod k nenávisti, ani k tomu stát u krbu nebo mít na hlavě černou háčkovanou čepici s bambulí,“ řekl a kromě něj ještě někdo za ním. Otočil se. Byl to muž s hákovitým nosem, černými vlasy a černýma očima. Na hlavě neměl černou háčkovanou čepici s bambulí. Místo toho měl kolem krku zelenou šálu s motivem višní. „Máme důvod se domnívat, že jsme fikce.“ 

„Je devátého ledna a máme narozeniny. Už několik dní.“ 

„Není čas. Oslava –“

19

Nebyl to úplně valčík, to, co se rozléhalo po sklepním apartmánu Severuse Snapea, ale tanec se do rytmu oné melodie páchat dal. Takže páchali. Karkarov vedl. To bylo absurdní i na mě. 

20

Bylo sotva půl sedmé, když se Severus Snape vrátil do relativního bezpečí svého podzemního doupěte, nalil si neortodoxní množství whisky od Minervy a pustil si jazz. Nic mu nepřinášelo větší potěšení než pomyšlení, že už dnes nikoho neuvidí a s nikým nepromluví. Nebude s nikým tančit nebo stát na stole. Nevěděl proč, ale poslední dvě možnosti se jevily stejně reálně jako ty předchozí. 

„Všechno nejlepší,“ řekl Čtenáři a napil se. 

O tři hodiny později se nacházel v příjemném stavu mátožnosti, gramofon si pobrukoval, plameny plamenily. Severus Snape byl sám sebou a vše bylo v naprostém pořádku. 

„Právě naopak, nezapomeň na ten čokoládový dort, na Bellatrix, Tonksovou, Siriuse Blacka, Dolores Umbridgeovou, Lily, Helen McCrory...“ Hlas shůry se vytratil. Vzdáleně připomínal Brumbála, kdyby byl Judem Lawem. 

Severus byl náhle zcela střízlivý. Vstal a zpod malé hory pergamenů, určených bohužel k oznámkování a ne k podpalu, vytáhl složku, o jejíž existenci nevěděl mnoho, tušil jen, že v ní má prsty Grangerová. Otevřel ji. Pro Čtenáře. Otočil stránku. 

„Severus Snape se narodil ošklivý a nespokojený a neurčitá vzpomínka na tuto politováníhodnou událost naplňovala jeho mysl většinu času, obzvláště potom v den jeho narozenin. Jako dítě protrpěl několik pokusů o narozeninovou –“

21

„Slyšela jsem, že tu máte abnormálně inteligentní obrazce,“ řekla Lenka Láskorádová tónem detektiva, který už viděl mnohé. „Višňovku jsem nedonesla, je mi dvanáct.“ 

„Na koberci.“ Severus Snape stál na stole. Neměl k tomu důvod, možná se tak narodil, možná je to Maybelline. Zdmi šepotaly hlasy bohů, z gramofonu totiž zněla lovecraftovská audio kniha. „Tohle...“

„Už se někdy stalo,“ přikývla Lenka, zatímco pečlivě zkoumala rudou na podlaze. „Byla tu Tonksová, ale autorce to nějak nepřipadalo správné. Tak poslala mě.“ 

„Stává se to často?“ Bizarnost situace mu přirostla k černému, studenému srdci. Realita nic neznamenala. Na zemi u krbu zahlédl mapu pražské hromadné dopravy a nejnovější vydání _Jedovatých hub pro profesionální mágy_ (dar, který si nadělil sám). 

Pokrčila rameny. Lenky se metanarativy nedotýkaly. Přišla kvůli abnormálně inteligentní obrazcům.

„Na podlaze,“ pomyslel si a –

22

Na psacím stole stála neobvyklá čtveřice, čajová konvice, flaška rumu a dva talířky naplněné dortem. Jeden byl višňový a jeden čokoládový, až do koštu na tom ovšem vůbec nezáleželo. Severus Snape hleděl na toto uspořádání s nedůvěrou. Viděl ale podivnější věci. A rozhodně nemyslel ty, které se nestaly během narozenin. Ty viděl také. Ale rozhodně se jich to netýkalo. 

Zbystřil, když se kolem něj natáhla Petunie, vzala si talířek s dortem a rum a posadila se do křesla u krbu. Plameny plamenily. Gramofon hlásil sportovní zprávy. „Zapomněl jsi na lžičky a hrnky. Cukr a mléko. Ubrousky. Dezertní vidličku. Vůbec to byl od tebe mimořádné líný odstavec, Severusi.“

Tak to dospělo až sem. Trávil narozeniny s Petunií Dursleyovou, která se prolévala rumem. Nazval by ji čarodějnicí, kdyby to dávalo smysl. Nazval by ji skoro skutečnou, kdyby jí byla.

„Říkej mi, jak chceš, ale sedni si už a přestaň zírat.“ 

Sedl si a přestal zírat. Místnost měla náhle dvě křesla u krbu. „Viděl jsem Lily.“

„Hm,“ odfrkla si. „Dávno přede mnou, co? Madam dokonalá! Ani v nonsensové literatuře si nemůže dát pokoj! _Já jediná pochopila, jak to s ní doopravdy je – že není normální! Ale ne, moje matka i otec pořád jen Lily tohle a Lily tamto, byli pyšní, že mají v rodině čarodějku!_ “

Zaslechl nuance řeči, které by slyšet neměl. Alespoň obvykle lidé kurzívu neslyší. 

„Citovala jsem se!“ štěkla na něj a přihnula si.

„Jsem zavřený v knize.“ 

„Nebuď naivní, kdo by o tobě asi psal knihy? Pche!“ 

Kolem se bez jakéhokoli popudu roztančily pergameny. Zahřmělo. Drama. 

23

Severus Snape slavil narozeniny po svém způsobu – zalezlý doma, s dobrým alkoholem a esejemi o jedovatých houbách (marně v nich hledal citované nejnovější vydání _Jedovatých hub pro profesionální mágy_ ~~(dar, který si nadělil sám)~~ , což ho těšilo, protože to znamenalo více červeného inkoustu. Jedenáctá odbila a lampa ještě svítila. A lampa ještě hořela. 

„Co nad klekadlem visela,“ znělo z gramofonu hlubokým hlasem. Severus dávno zjistil, že středoevropská poezie v originálních jazycích uklidňuje. Klid a mír. 

Ozvalo se zaklepání. Vrhl na dveře vražedný pohled a ony si dovolily nevzplát. Tedy nakonec vstal a otevřel. „Dobrý večer, Severusi. Snad neruším, mohu dál?“ Poppy Pomfreyová, v županu. Nevěděl přesně, proč ho to tak znepokojilo. 

„Opravuji eseje.“ 

„Ovšem, tak to já zase půjdu.“ 

24

„Proletíme se? Jsem většinou lesba, ale kvůli tobě bych si dala říct, kocoure.“

Prásknutá dveřmi. Bez překlepu.

25

Whisky. 

_Myslel, že je to známka punku._

Rum. 

_Ale holky řikaly._

Višňovka. 

_Že punk je jinde._

Tatranský čaj. 

_Ale holky řikaly._

Chotěboř. 

_No to snad není možný!_

Destilát z perlovky nigerijské. 

Hagrid přinesl všechno. Severusovi ani zvlášť nevadilo, že nebyl skutečný. Skončilo to nevalně, ale protože to nikdo nikam nenapsal, vlastně se to nestalo. 

26

Kuřácká pauza s Ritou Holoubkovou. Tato scéna se dopíše, jakmile se všichni vrátí dovnitř.

27

Je vůbec něco skutečné? Mají zelené šály význam? Může na stole stát každý? Kolik narozenin může jeden člověk snést? Bude se všechno dít v otázkách? _Should I stay or should I go?_

„Cítíte své vnitřní oko, příteli?“ 

„Jak jste se sem dostala? Kdo vás poslal?“ 

„Komu slouží naše tělesné schránky? Můžeme spoléhat na své smysly?“ 

„Spadla jste z věže, Sybilo?“ Spadl jsem v koupelně a rozrazil si lebku? Kdo má rád experimentální prózu? Je etické mučit profesory lektvarů v nekonečné časové smyčce? A kdy přijde ten zatracený kouzelník?! _Should I stay or should I go now?_

„Kdo je Čtenář?“

„Kdo není?“

28

S trhnutím se probudil. Měl pocit, jako by ho kdosi dusil peřím. Přísahal by, že jen na dvě vteřiny zavřel oči, ale muselo to trvat déle, protože plameny v krbu vyhasínaly a pokojem doznívaly poslední tóny _Marseillaisy_. I tak bylo dost teplo a majestátno. Promnul si oči, vstal a pokusil se protáhnout. V tom na něj někde z hlubiny pod ním zaútočila prachovka. Tak to ho probudilo.

„Dobby.“ Neznal jménem všechny hradní skřítky, což se dalo vysvětlit zejména tím, že nikdo z nich nenosil na hlavě černou háčkovanou čepici s bambulí a nevoněl po uhlí.

„Dobby uklidil, pane,“ řeklo stvoření nadšeně a jeho velké uši se zatřepotaly. Severus se rozhlédl. Dokonalá čistota. Marně se snažil vzpomenout, kdy ve svém podzemním bytě naposledy viděl okna vedoucí do zahrady. Byla vyleštěná jako nikdy předtím.

„Co jsi zač?“ zeptal se, ale nečekal –

29

Severus Snape dokázal být metodicky sentimentální. Nad svým trpkým osudem například naříkal jen jednou v měsíci a tento den měl zapsaný v kalendáři. Narozeninová přání katalogizoval. Nikterak pořádně, ležela ledabyle na sobě v zásuvce jeho stolu, katalogizace to ale jistě byla. Jednou za čas – obvykle v den svých narozenin – si četl ta z let předchozích. Zvláště po dobré whisky (Minerva nikdy nezklamala), šlo to vzpomínání neobyčejně lehce. 

Otevřel zásuvku. Vyndal jediné přání. Zamračil se. Na přední straně byl nápis _Všechno nejlepší!_ a drobné kresby bylin s důrazem na sedmikrásky. Otevřel ho. Uvnitř nebylo nic. Krb se rozzářil zeleně. Vstoupila Olympa Maxime. Snape zamrkal. 

„Neviděl jste 'Agrrida?“ Ulevilo se mu, její francouzský přízvuk byl natolik nerealistický, že nemohla být skutečná. Na skutečné ředitele neměl čas ani náladu.

„Byl tady všude,“ obsáhl ledabylým pohybem ruky prostor. „Tady seděl, jak sedíš ty, ty, ty a ty. Tady všude seděl. Já jsem mu to samozřejmě vytkl.“ 

„Merci beaucoup,“ řekla a skočila zpátky tam, odkud přišla. Zazvonil zvonec a pohádky je konec. 

30

Viděl je všechny. Jak vchází dveřmi nebo krbem, jak se materializují z čistého nebe, jak tam prostě jsou a nemají pro to omluvu ani vysvětlení. Měl toho dost. Tedy kromě času měl dost opravdu všeho. Rázoval po místnosti a snažil se utřídit mysl před nevyhnutelným zánikem okamžiku, v němž se nacházel. Útěchu mu přinášelo pomyšlení, že kdokoli je za jeho uvězněním (právě v den jeho narozenin!), si jeho utrpení užívá a chce se dívat dál. Netušil, co by se stalo, kdyby to toho boha – i když tak nějak tušil, že to bude ženská – přestalo bavit.

Čekal. A neslyšel žádnou hudbu. 

Zaklepání. S hůlkou v ruce otevřel dveře. „Co jste zač?“ 

„To je docela velká otázka, nemyslíte?“ odvětil muž za dveřmi a mrkl na něj. „Nemáme moc času, takže se seznámíme později.“ Znělo to nesmírně sexuálně. 

Pak se mu dveře samy od sebe zabouchly před nosem. Někdo stál za ním. Někdo hadovitý a hlavně dostatečně mrtvý...

„Severusssi.“ Otočil se a pohlédl do atraktivních rudých očí Pána zla. Nebyly dostatečně skutečné. S hůlkou se neobtěžoval, popadl Voldemorta za rukáv módně dlouhý až ke kotníkům, rozrazil dveře a tu odpudivou napodobeninu jimi prohodil. Rozplynula se v kouři. 

„Impozantní.“

„Komplimentem si mě nezískáte. Proč jste tady?“

„Moje organizace zaznamenala v této oblasti časovou anomálii, konkrétně smyčku. Zjistili jsme, že je zaměřená na vaši osobu. Přišli jsme vás zachránit.“

„Jste tu sám.“

„Autorka Torchwood nikdy neviděla, takže si ho netroufne psát.“ 

„Autorka?“

„Tohoto textu. Říká se jí Smrt. S tečkou na konci. Nevíme o ní ale nic konkrétního.“

„Jak je možné, že jsme v textu?“ 

„Meta. Vy jste postava z knihy. Já z televizního seriálu. Nemáme svobodnou vůli. Jsme tak schopní, jak schopní jsou naši tvůrci. Máme tolik času, kolik naši tvůrci.“ 

„A kolik času...“ 

Přerušilo ho krátké ticho mezi údery v nicotě kdesi nad nimi. Vzhlédli. Nicota mrkla. Konec hry. Ctrl + S. Začíná formátování. Všechno nejlepší, Čtenáři, Čtenářko, a klid lidem dobré vůle.

**Author's Note:**

> Autorčino jméno zůstalo zachováno.
> 
> V povídce byla použita pasáž z knihy _Harry Potter a kámen mudrců_ od velké JKR.


End file.
